El bebé de Kagome e Inuyasha
by Sunny Meyer
Summary: -Quiero un bebé - murmuró la miko. -¿Un bebé? ¿Qué bebé? - preguntó el hanyou, desconcertado. -Un bebé, ya sabes…una criatura creada a partir de un hombre y una mujer cuando se quieren mucho y hacen… - le explicó ella, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. ¡PASEN Y LEAN! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi… Yo me dedico a que Kagome e Inuyasha tengan descendencia y poco más… :D_

…..

**El bebé de Kagome e Inuyasha**

_-Quiero un bebé - murmuró la miko._

_-¿Un bebé? ¿Qué bebé? - preguntó el hanyou, desconcertado._

_-Un bebé, ya sabes…una criatura creada a partir de un hombre y una mujer cuando se quieren mucho y hacen… - le explicó ella, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase._

_-¡EWW! Sé lo que es un bebé y como se hace, así que ahórrate las explicaciones. - se sonrojó por completo al recordar diversos momentos con Kagome relacionados con el tema… Pero disimuló poniendo su mejor cara de asco._

_-Entonces… ¿quieres que tengamos un hijo? – sonrío, esperanzada, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas._

_ -¡¿Qué?! No, ni hablar. No quiero mocosos en mi casa. Son un fastidio… no me gustan, y lo sabes. Vomitan, se hacen sus necesidades encima, gritan, lloran… que asco. _

_La miko lo miró, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito._

_-Ohh… venga… ¿Por favor? – sus ojitos se veían grandes y brillantes, ilusionados… El hanyou tuvo que apartar la mirada. _

_-Jamás aceptaré. JAMÁS. – terminó el hanyou._

Nueve meses habían pasado desde aquella "hermosa" (y desconcertante) charla entre el semidemonio y la humana.

Ahora, Kagome gritaba dentro del que había sido su hogar durante éste último año. Mientras, su compañero, completamente histérico, daba vueltas de aquí para allá, culpándose del dolor de su amada, arrepintiéndose de aquel maldito momento de debilidad en el que suspiró ese "de acuerdo, tu ganas", nueve meses atrás, después de una larga insistencia por parte de ella. Y de alguna que otra provocación, cabe decir.

Bufó, maldiciendo todo, incluso los árboles que le rodeaban:

-Maldita mi suerte, maldito suelo, maldita nube, maldito pájaro, maldita hormiga, maldito poder de convicción de Kagome, maldito todo. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. – susurró para si mismo.

Después de una buena dosis de palabras no aptas para menores y una larga espera inaguantable, un llanto irrumpió en la pequeña casita de Inuyasha y Kagome. El llanto de un bebé. Su bebé. De ambos. Suspiró. Por fin. Odiaba los partos, oficialmente. Malditos partos.

Una eternidad después, es decir, tres minutos después, Kaede salió del lugar, asistiendo. La pequeña Rin iba tras ella, sonriendo y brincando como si nada. Inuyasha, al verla, no pudo evitar pensar que la niña quedaría traumatizada después de presenciar el parto de Kagome, pero ahí estaba, tan tranquila, y él, en cambio, temblaba como una débil hoja sacudida por el viento. Pero, pese a todo, no estaba asustado, no. Definitivamente no. Bueno… un poco. Vale, estaba algo asustado, como nunca lo había estado, porque, maldición… ¡era su primer bebé! ¡con Kagome! (Sí, la humana quejica y malhumorada que al principio no soportaba, ella. Y ahora son padres. Bien.).

No tenía ni idea de que hacer o cómo reaccionar y eso, le asustaba. El miedo a lo desconocido y el miedo al… fracaso. Pero jamás admitiría tal debilidad, porque él… es Inuyasha, el orgulloso (aunque en el fondo, algo sensible) Inuyasha.

Respiró hondo y miró la puerta de su hogar, desafiándola con la mirada.

-Vamos, tú puedes Inuyasha, tú puedes. – se dijo, animándose.

Entonces, sacó pecho y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta que…

se estampó contra la puerta.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldita puerta! – exclamó, acariciándose su golpeada cabeza.

-Nunca te había visto así - rió Kaede, detrás suyo. - Para entrar a una casa primero hay que abrir la puerta, ¿no crees? Aunque también tienes la opción de la ventana, si lo prefieres. Tranquilízate chico, todo ha ido bien. Ves con tu familia, te están esperando.

¿Esa vieja aún seguía ahí? Ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Bueno, de hecho estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no había visto ni la puerta de su propio hogar. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, y lo sabía. Así que, sin más preámbulos, ignoró a la sacerdotisa y entró a la casa.

_Fuera, Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír: el joven Inuyasha y la hermosa Kagome ya eran padres. El hanyou y la miko trayendo al mundo a una criatura… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? _

La casa se encontraba ligeramente iluminada por un par de velas y un farolillo que daban a la estancia un aire acogedor. Todo estaba sumido en el silencio, excepto por las respiraciones de una miko agotada, un hanyou ansioso y un pequeño… ¿bulto? Ah no, era un bebé. El bebé de Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¿Kagome? – susurró el hanyou a su compañera (o lo que quedaba de ella).

-Inuyasha, ven a ayudarme – susurró ella, intentando sentarse.

El semidemonio reaccionó rápido (aunque algo más torpe de lo normal) y ayudó a acomodarse a miko. Ella, agradecida, le besó en respuesta y él, algo sonrojado, le devolvió esa muestra de afecto. Y, de repente, se percató de la presencia del recién nacido entre los brazos de su compañera.

El pequeño bebé se encontraba envuelto con una gruesa manta que le protegía del frio invierno de la Edad Media. Apenas se le veía la cara, con unos grandes y brillantes ojos dorados, heredados de su padre, una nariz igualita a la de su madre y una boquita adorable que hacía pucheros. ¿Inuyasha acababa de pensar que era adorable? No. Él no era un blando. Pero… aww que preciosidad. No, él no era un chico sensible ni blando. No. Definitivamente no. Bueno, tal vez. Pero no lo exteriorizaría jamás. Ni hablar.

-Es una niña, hemos de buscarle un nombre bonito… - murmuró la miko, algo atemorizada ante el silencio del hanyou - ¿Quieres cargarla?

Inuyasha dudó. No tenía ni idea de cómo cargar un recién nacido. Jamás lo había hecho y le asustaba hacerle dado a la niña.

Miró sus manos. Temblaban. Y no precisamente por el frío. Las manos de un guerrero invencible temblaban por temor a coger a un bebé. Patético. Miró sus garras. Con ellas había matado a muchos demonios con total facilidad y siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ellas pero ahora, temía arañar sin querer a su hija. Suspiró. Se sentía tan torpe y estúpido.

La miko, al ver el sufrimiento y la indecisión en el rostro de su amado, le miró fijamente y le susurró un pequeño "no te preocupes, yo te ayudo".

Entonces, Kagome, con una paciencia total, colocó el bebé en los brazos del inseguro padre, repitiéndole continuamente la famosa frase del "sujétale bien la cabeza".

Inuyasha, observó a su hija dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos y por fin, se sintió tranquilo.

Él, curioso, decidió apartar la manta de la cabeza del bebé para ver el color de su cabello y, su sorpresa fue extrema cuando encontró una cabeza repleta de pelo igualito al de Kagome y unas… orejas de perro. Maldición. Estaba claro que era digna hija de su padre, por si alguien tenía dudas.

-Se parece mucho a ti, tiene tus ojos y también tus orejas. Es el bebé más adorable que he visto nunca. – dijo Kagome, sonriéndole.

Al poco rato, Kagome se quedó dormida.

Mientras, Inuyasha seguía contemplando a su hija, concretamente, las garras y las orejas de ella. Suspiró. Sabía lo que esto suponía, él mismo lo había vivido:

Burlas, críticas, miradas de reojo, malos tratos, soledad e infelicidad.

Él no quería eso para su niña. Como todo padre, solo quería lo mejor para ella. Y no quería verla sufrir por culpa de sus estúpidos genes de demonio y la incomprensión de muchos humanos.

Ella merecía una vida normal y feliz, sobretodo feliz. Le tocó una de las pequeñas orejas, con cuidado, y la recién nacida hizo una pequeña mueca, mirándolo fijamente. A él tampoco le gustaba que le tocaran las orejas. Y, casi involuntariamente, él sonrió.

-Papá va a cuidar muy bien de ti y de mamá. Os voy a proteger y no voy a dejar que nadie ni nada os lastime. – juró a la niña, mientras ella le agarraba un dedo con su manita.

Y de golpe se percató… ¿Qué hacía hablando con un bebé? Pensó que era un tonto por hacer eso pero… siguió hablando con ella, poniéndole voces ridículas a cada frase que salía de su boca y haciéndole caras raras, dejando atrás su orgullo de macho alfa, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella era su hija y la quería. Y nada más importaba.

Fin… ¿o no?

…..

_¡Hoola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con Inuyasha _ :D _¿Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí. :3 Tenía el ordenador estropeado, pero me lo han arreglado y me han dado ganas de escribir :D_

_Algunas personas me propusieron hacer algo más largo y la verdad es que me daba pánico *inserte carita de terror extremo aquí* porque, como algunos ya sabéis AMO escribir Drabbles xD La cuestión es que me lo tomé como un reto personal y esto ha salido ^^ Sé que quizás algunas cosas sean un poco OoC, lo siento :/ _

_Esto, obviamente, es bastante más largo de lo que suelo escribir y mi idea es que, si os gusta, podría continuar esta historia para ver la evolución de los personajes, la niña y bueno… ponerle un nombre y eso jajaj xD_

_Espero que me mandéis algún review para saber vuestra opinión (ejem, indirecta) y así ver si realmente vale la pena escribir una continuación o no ^^_

_Aprovecho también para agradecer a esas personitas que me dejaron reviews/favs en mis obras anteriores, en especial a Sara Croft que me alegra el día con sus reviews ¡mil gracias! Este capítulo va dedicado a ella, Sara espero que te guste o que, al menos, estés leyendo esto, porque sino estoy haciendo el tonto jajaj xD_

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Uii… ¿qué cerca está el botón de reviews no? (ejem, indirecta) ¡Un beso!_

_Sunny Meyer_  
_Mitad humana-mitad zombie debido_  
_al cansancio después de escribir esto_  
_hasta las tres de la madrugada. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. _

_Bueeno… la niña me la inventé yo, sí. xD_

…_._

**Capítulo 2: Tigre**

-Aww… ¡Es una niña completamente adorable! – dijo Sango al mirar el bebé que había entre los brazos de Kagome

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Sango. – murmuró Miroku – Realmente es tan adorable que es difícil de creer que sea hija de Inuyasha, pero bueno… está claro que Kagome ha contribuido porque sinó…

Las palabras del monje se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de un conjunto de palabras malsonantes, todo esto procedente del semidemonio anteriormente citado.

A continuación, las niñas (y el niño, ya crecido) de Sango y Miroku agarraron las orejas del hanyou y empezaron a tirar de ellas mientras que, a gritos, defendían a su padre. La cazadora de demonios, por su parte, decidió intervenir a voces para intentar poner un poco de calma en su propia casa.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de la comida, la miko, el hanyou y su bebé caminaron de vuelta hacía su casa.

El camino de vuelta fue bastante silencioso, pero era un silencio relativamente agradable.

Inuyasha sujetaba a la niña con su brazo derecho mientras que, con el izquierdo, aguantaba a Kagome, que iba subida a su espalda. Tras el parto de ayer, la miko estaba agotada e Inuyasha, como buen protector y compañero que era, no quería que su amada hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo… ni siquiera la dejaba comer por su propia cuenta.

A la muchacha, le gustaba recibir ese tipo de atenciones pero, aun así, pensaba que el chico era un exagerado pero, que en el fondo, él lo hacía porque la quería.

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, no pudo evitar que el típico suspiro de "chica enamorada" saliera de sus labios.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, preocupado.

-Si – respondió ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo.

Inuyasha notó la sonrisa en la cara de la chica y… no entendió nada. Negó con la cabeza: los humanos eran, definitivamente, extraños e incomprensibles.

De repente, notó como una mano conocida acariciaba suavemente su cara.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó a la miko.

-Te quiero, Inuyasha – se limitó a responder ella, acurrucándose en la espalda de él.

Él, algo sorprendido, se sonrojó violentamente y no supo que responder. Él la quería, ¡claro que la quería! pero, simplemente, le costaba decírselo porque, al fin y al cabo, era un orgulloso (y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era un poco tímido, también. Y un cabezota. Y un bruto. Y…). Pese a todo, él le demostraba ese amor, quizá no de manera muy cariñosa, pero se lo demostraba: él siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba, la protegía, la cuidaba, le daba su apoyo, la ayudaba, la hacía feliz, la amaba. Y lo más importante: tuvieron una bonita niña juntos, ¿acaso hay mayor muestra de amor que esa? Inuyasha sabía la respuesta: No, definitivamente no la había.

Observó a la niña dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos y sonrió. Parecía un tonto… tanto criticar a los humanos por sonreír porque sí y ahora él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, una parte humana habitaba en él, le gustase o no.

Inuyasha imaginó como le verían los demás en aquel instante: estaba cargando a su compañera humana en su espalda mientras que, con su brazo derecho, aguantaba a su pequeño bebé recién nacido, cargado como un burro…

Quien hubiese imaginado que, Inuyasha, sí, el gran héroe e invencible semidemonio Inuyasha, acabaría cuidando a tiempo completo a una humana de la cual estaba locamente enamorado y una semidemonio fruto del amor entre ambos. Suspiró. Seguro que sus ya fallecidos enemigos se estaban carcajeando desde su tumba al verlo con esas pintas de padre estresado. Por otro lado, Kagome se burlaba de él llamándole "Supernanny" o algo así, mientras que él se preguntaba qué narices era eso.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando llegaron a su casa, Shippo les esperaba en la puerta, con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Inuyasha, te ves como un animal de carga… - rió- ¡Hola Kagome!

-¡Hola Shippo! – saludó la miko, antes de que el hanyou tuviese tiempo a replicar. - ¿Te quedas a comer?

-¡Claro! – respondió el zorrito, alegremente – Quiero ver al bebé y jugar con él y…

-¡Ei, relájate niño zorro! La verás si YO lo permito, porque YO soy su padre y puedo prohibirte que la veas si me da la gana, ¡JA! – mientras Inuyasha reía maléficamente, Kagome le quitó pacíficamente a la niña de los brazos – Kagome, ¿qué…?

-Siéntate. –dijo sin perder la compostura, mientras su compañero caía de bruces al suelo – Entremos a casa, Shippo. Te enseñaré al bebé y podrás jugar con ella mientras hago la comida.

-¡Síííí! – respondió el pequeño mientras le sacaba la lengua al hanyou, aún aplastado contra el suelo.

-Agg… Kagome… - se quejó Inuyasha - Este niño es un malcriado y es de lo peor, no debería ver a la niñ…

-Siéntate.

-Y, bueno… ¿Cómo se llama la niña? – preguntó Shippo, con la boca llena de arroz.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada.

-Aún no tiene nombre – respondieron ambos a la vez.

El pequeño casi muere atragantado.

-¡¿Cómo?! El nombre es algo que se debe saber antes de tener al bebé… Esto seguro que es culpa de Inuyasha, que es muy poco previsor y también es muy irresponsable, claro. Pero no te preocupes, Kagome. Yo te ayudaré a buscar un bonito nombre para la niña y…

-¡Maldito zorro! Como sigas diciendo estupideces te voy a…

El zorrito se escondió detrás de la miko, buscando protección, haciendo pucheros con fingida inocencia.

-Inuyasha, siéntate.

Después de una tarde movida, Shippo se despidió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro: Inuyasha había estado más tiempo tirado en el suelo que de pie. Apenas podía evitar reír.

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron solos, intentando tranquilizar al lloroso bebé que había entre los brazos de la miko.

-Está niña es una máquina de llorar… esto pasa por ejercer tanta violencia sobre mí. La has asustado y ahora está preocupada por su padre. – se quejó el hanyou, cruzando los brazos, poniéndose de espaldas a la miko, mostrando su indignación.

-¿Qué nombre deberíamos ponerle? – preguntó ella, ignorando las quejas de su compañero

-¿Qué propones? – dijo él, intentando parecer más calmado.

-Megumi, Sayumi, Misaki...* Hay varios que me gustan, ¿qué te parecen? – dijo algo indecisa.

-No me gustan. Son cursis, feos. Mi hija va a ser una persona fuerte, con carácter y personalidad, no será una simple niñita débil, ni hablar. Necesita un nombre con fuerza, que impresione. Algo así como Yuna o Yuji*– dijo el hanyou, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-No están mal, pero… ¿No crees que esos nombres son demasiado… rudos? Te recuerdo que es una niña y quizás estos nombres, tal vez, le hagan parecer demasiado masculina o…

-Que una chica se sepa defender y sea fuerte y valiente, no la hace menos femenina. – le interrumpió - Tú eres un claro ejemplo de ello. En cierto modo eres… como un tigre. Eres poderosa, inteligente, protectora, feroz, ágil, fuerte y valiente pero, a la vez, también tienes una belleza y elegancia única. Y me gustaría que nuestra hija fuese así, como tú.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin control. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho casi se muere de la vergüenza. Su orgullo, que durante tanto había mantenido intacto, se estaba derrumbando, cada vez más rápido. Y tuvo miedo, se sintió débil, muy débil. Estaba cambiando, los demás lo notarían y no le tomarían enserio, se volvería vulnerable. Odiaba eso. La vulnerabilidad era algo que, simplemente, él no se podía permitir.

Miró a su compañera, temiendo que reaccionara mal o que se burlara de él o que, simplemente, lo castigara con la ignorancia o con un "siéntate", aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad. Cerró los ojos, aún sonrojado, temiéndole.

Ella, aquella humana de la cual estaba enamorado era quien, realmente, podía hacerle más daño, sin ni siquiera usar la fuerza física.

En ese instante, la miko dejó a la ya dormida niña en el futón, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos, murmurando un simple "gracias".

Él se quedó paralizado ante tal acción. Muy al contrario de lo que él pensaba, la chica había reaccionado de manera cariñosa, devolviendo el afecto que anteriormente él le había mostrado con sus palabras. Suspiró, tranquilo. Kagome jamás le haría daño. Ella le amaba y él la amaba a ella. Tan simple como eso.

Y, en ese momento comprendió que sus sentimientos por ella no le hacían más débil, sino más fuerte. Con ella todo era mejor, ella le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y sobretodo le dio algo por lo que luchar, algo por lo que vivir… un hogar, una familia.

-Me gusta Tora* – murmuró él, rodeándola a su compañera con los brazos.

-Bienvenida al mundo, pequeña Tora – susurró ella, observando al bebé que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

….

*Aquí os dejo el significado de los nombres que aparecen en este capítulo:

Megumi – Bendecida

Sayumi – Princesita

Misaki – Flor hermosa

Yuna – Poder

Yuji – Valiente

Tora –Tigre

….

_¡Hoooola! Por fin vuelvo a estar aquí :D_

_No me matéis por la espera, por favor. De verdad que lo siento mucho :/_

_Estos días estuve algo preocupada por diversas cosas y la inspiración no venía a mi… ni las ganas de escribir tampoco, sinceramente. Mis disculpas. TT (Podéis odiarme, os dejo)._

_Por otro lado… ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me hacéis feliz, enserio. Intento responder a todos los que tenéis cuenta aquí por mensaje privado. ^^ A los que no tenéis cuenta, os lo agradezco por aquí ^^_

_Si veo que hay interés en mis obras, quizás cree un mail para que los que no tengáis cuenta en FF podáis contactarme y preguntarme sobre mis obras y eso… Ya me diréis que os parece la idea. En cualquier caso, iré informando por mis historias y/o mi perfil. :3_

_Pronto empezaré mis clases de nuevo y no tendré tanto tiempo libre como tengo ahora… de todas formas intentaré no tardar demasiado en actualizar. Perdón, perdón, peeerdón._

_Ya que la tecla de reviews está cerca… mándame uno para mostrarme tu odio o tu existencia, lo que sea. ¡Aquí hay libertad de expresión!_

_PD: Muchas gracias a mi hermana Carla por haberme ayudado con la búsqueda y elección de nombre para el bebé… Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, espero que te guste enana. ¡Te quiero!_

_Besos,_

_Sunny _


End file.
